Put some clothes on!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Eva barged into Neil's apartment when he took too long to show up downstairs. Instant regret when she saw him come out of the bathroom without any clothing. Inspired by Kan's tweet.


**Deceiver: This had to be done when Kan posted a pic of Nude Watts yesterday.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Put some clothes on!**

~.~.~.~.~

Eva had enough of waiting for Neil. They needed to get to their next patient's house ASAP, yet he hadn't showed up yet. She had been waiting in her car for thirty minutes now, and honestly, Eva was fed up with being partnered up with this idiot that was also her childhood friend. Grumbling as she took her seatbelt off, she got out of her car before angrily locking it and stompied towards his apartment complex.

She got to his front door in no time, since she had his spare keys kept on her all the time (in case the moron forgot to bring his). Huffing, she went to unlock the door, already barging in without permission.

"Neil!? Neil where the cactus are you!? We have to get-" She was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening, which she turned around at once to see her partner coming out, doing the moon walk as he sang '_I'm bringing sexy back_' to himself as he dried his hair with a towel. He was grinning, having just enjoyed a refreshing hot shower, only for it to drop when he did a twirl and saw Eva locking her eyes onto his.

They just stood there, unmoving. Neil's hair was dripping wet still. And it was dripping all over the floor, and onto his bare shoulders. His body wasn't dried off either, as it still glistened from a thin sheen of water left on him. After a couple of seconds, both the doctors looked down at what Neil was _still _wearing…

The only thing he had on were his glasses.

"Holy &!#$ing *)# ?...!" Eva quickly bolted for behind the couch, screeching loudly as she covered her bright red face with her hands. "For cucumber's sake, put some clothes on!"

No need to be told twice! Neil dashed for his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a trail of profanities in his wake. Eva kept her face buried in her hands, her back against the couch as Neil finally yelled out something coherent, the was "What the &!#$ were you doing here in my apartment!?"

Eva finally looked up, glaring at where Neil was. "You were taking forever to get your $$ downstairs!" she yelled back, still completely mortified.

"You should have just waited a bit longer then!"

"How was I supposed to know you were taking a steaming hot shower for so long!?" At that, Eva blanched at what she just said.

There was the sound of a lot of things being rummaged inside his bedroom, with Eva still hearing Neil cursing left and right. "Well…still! Uncool for you to just barge in here without permission!"

"Whatever! Just get dressed so then we can go!"

There was a loud groan, but Eva ignored that. Instead, she tried to focus on getting rid of the image of Neil's dripping wet naked body out of her mind. Silently screaming, Eva pulled at her hair as she stomped on the floor, couldn't believe she saw her friend and partner in crime like that.

She couldn't stop recalling how toned Neil's body looked. Before, Eva always thought his body had little to no muscles on it, since he was always a nerdy wuss to her. But now? He actually had well defined arms and chest, with a pair of strong legs to stand on. And what's more? Eva noticed the man had actual _abs_! There was a bit of flab on the stomach, but she could make out the features!

How could carrying the memory machine give him such a body!

Groaning, Eva buried her face against her knees, curling up into a ball as she felt her face still being hot from all the blushing. She didn't want to admit it…but Neil did look a bit hot earlier.

And she knew then that she could never look at him the same again.

Especially when she also saw his junk.

Eva quickly shot up when she heard the door open, with Neil looking sheepish as he looked away slightly, his hand kept coming up to push his glasses on higher. He was all dressed now, but they both knew it was useless when it came to imagining things.

"S-Should we go…?" he asked, fixing his glasses again.

And Eva nodded. "Um yeah…" she got up. "Let's go."

And for once, since their case with Johnny, Eva didn't argue when Neil offered to drive. She was still in shock, and was worried with how much her mind wandered back to Neil's naked body, would she think up even more inappropriate thoughts and cause an accident from it?

Eva was not going to risk it. Especially now as she stayed curled up and silent at the front seat with Neil as they headed towards their destination.

She needed all the time she had to cool down and not look like a tomato.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Super short…but had to get it out of my system! Good night!**


End file.
